


Accidental,  Accidentally

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Honestly it was all an accident





	Accidental,  Accidentally

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> Mistakes are my own.

Oh. 

Oh….

Oh…...

_ Oh!  _

Peter shifted in his seat. He forgot that he left his phone on the goddamn seat and didn't even feel himself sitting on it until it buzzed, and  _ buzzed and Buzzed.  _ It sent shivers up his spine, going until the sensation reached his dick. Peter gripped his desk tightly. He was already on the verge of getting hard. His mind going to the hockey practice that Wade didn't know he attended and watched his boyfriend work out. Peter looked around the library and was thankful that it was almost empty aside from the librarian and a few students cramming for midterms that had the entire college campus on edge. 

He wanted to sit up, remove the damn device and curse whoever kept texting him back to back but he couldn't. It felt too  _ good.  _

Peter bit his lip, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as now, it was ringing. The vibrations going nonstop. He felt himself leaking, a wet spot that he was certain would be in the front of his pants that he didn't need anyone seeing once he stood up. 

"Oh fuck." Peter whined. He kept his voice as low as he couldn't. Mrs. Maclaster was already shooting him dirty looks and he didn't need her walking over towards him to kick him out. He should be studying. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." 

His fingers almost dug into the cedar wood. It wouldn't be enough to break the table but it could be enough to break his hand if he pressed hard enough. 

Buzz. 

_ Shit.  _

Peter slid one hand over his crotch and began rubbing lightly. He needed to relieve a bit of the pressure. 

Buzz…. 

_ Fuck.  _

His hand sped up. 

Buzz, buzz, buzzz 

_ Oh god.  _

Peter couldn't take this. And he wasn't one to jerk off in public. He grabbed his books, pushed them into his backpack and stood up. He placed the backpack in front of his crotch to hide the boner. He picked up his phone, scrolled and realized that all the missed calls and texts were from Wade. 

Of fucking course. 

**Nattie is out. Come by my dorm || 3:16pm **

**Seriously I'm horny || 3:20pm **

**Babe???? || 3:33pm **

**Peteeyyyy 😭|| 3:45pm**

** _Three missed calls _ **

**Seriously where the fuck are you? Pete are you still mad about last night? I said I was sorry || 3:58pm **

A picture was attached to one of the messages. He opened it to reveal a picture of Wade's aching cock, strained against the red and blue cock ring that they had bought together a few weeks ago. 

**He wants your mouth || 4:02 pm **

Peter bit his lip. Oh fucking--- oh fuck. 

He wondered if Wade had gotten off yet. He was about to send a message when his phone buzzed again. 

**:( don't worry. I get that you're still mad. I handled it but call me. We should talk. **

A picture was sent of Wade's spent cock, come dripped down and a shot of his come covered hand. Peter frowned. Was Wade seriously still thinking that he was pissed about last night? Oh no, he was beyond that. He didn't care anymore and if he wasn't trying to get off, he could have texted the man and let him know that he was on his way. 

Peter rushed out of the library. Not before sending Wade a quick message. 

**Babe. I'm on my way now. I had a uh, mishap|| 4:24pm **

He didn't even wait to check for Wade's response and instead pocketed his phone to rush across the campus towards Wade's dorm. 

** 

  
  


Peter knocked on the door, out of breath and waited for Wade to open the door. The second that he did Peter pushed him inside the room and shut the door behind them. 

"I'm sorry." Peter whispered. 

A kiss. 

"So sorry." 

Peter dropped to his knees. He pulled Wade's cock out, licking at the head until his boyfriend grew hard under his tongue. 

"I wasn't ignoring you. Honest..baby last night? That was nothing.  _ Nothing.. _ I got over that quick. The reason---" 

A kiss to the tip. 

"That I…" 

Another kiss. 

"Didn't respond.'' 

He licked around the head. 

"Was because I was getting off on the vibration of your messages and calls. Fuck. It felt amazing and I didn't feel like stopping that to get my phone. I fucking sat on it." 

Wade giggled. He ran a hand through Peter's short hair, hair that Peter was regretting cutting short because he wanted Wade to pull it, and Wade wouldn't do it while it was short. 

_ I'd hurt you, you fucking idiot and not only would that be a bad fucking idea but I don't want the entire campus thinking I abuse my boyfriend. Which is farthest from the truth.  _

Peter had made a note to grow it back out so that he could have it pulled again when they fucked. 

"Only you would do something like that. Wait. Weren't you in the library? Were you getting off in a public space mr.  _ I would never do that because it's obscene and illegal and I'm not going to jail for you. _ You fucking--- Wish I could have been there." 

"I didn't do much. Just rubbed myself over my jeans. I didn't even come." 

Wade pulled Peter up by his shoulders. A grin crossed his cheeks and he Peter already knew what that meant. 

"Oh. I'm gonna make this fun for you. I've already gotten off. And you can make me come again but right now my love, I'm gonna make sure that you're totally fine. I'm gonna make you see stars.''

Peter leaned in towards Wade and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. Soft, plush lips met equally plush lips surprisingly. 

"All night?" 

Wade shrugged. "Nattie might be out for a while. Or maybe I can convince him to spend the night at Becca's while I fuck you on every surface of this place. Which would you prefer?" 

Peter slipped his hand over Wade's cock. He gave him a light squeeze. 

"Which do you think?" 


End file.
